Incineration of Mission from God The Sequel
by Midnight Crew
Summary: With one down and two left, the duo embark back into Hell itself just to burn down every bit of illogical stupidity they find and avenge the wronged and corrupted heroes and villains. Warning for language, stupidity and offensive content.
1. She's Back

**Authors Note:** Hey, everyone. MC from the future. These chapters are prewritten, Spades and I decided to just try and get as many chapters done beforehand so we can keep some kind of update consistency. School has been killer on both of us. English and Criminal Justice classes don't play around. In all honesty we don't have much free time between classes, homework and work, so having these chapters prewritten will help us not go dead for months at a time.

We have to discontinue _Tossing the Moons Daughter into the Sun._ Not by choice, but because of the way this site is set up, at the moment we have no way to copy & paste the chapters in their original format for us to add in stupid bitter commentary. We might revive it if we can. We might not.

Without further ado, please enjoy. Or not. It doesn't matter.

* * *

Subpar Smush Broas Mishan Forum God 2: The REEL Sekwel! LAUREN U R DUM

 **Oh, man, I almost forgot just how God Awful the spelling was.**

 **Lauren has become the enemy from this point on too. Well, Sara's enemy, that makes her our favorite and who we will be rooting for through the rest of this shit fest.**

 **Wasn't she already out of the closet in the Attack on Titan story? It's been so long, I don't remember. I also don't care.**

I finelly got my passwerd bak from Lauren and I goten my acont agen and channed the paswerd

 **Is it racist, homophobic, bible thumping or involves Justin Beiber?**

2 wat it was b4 so Lauren cant do meen lesban stuf in my acont liek wat she did 2 my Atak on Titen storey.

 **If you changed the password to what it was before, the one _Lauren already knew_ , then… wow… the stupidity of that is mindblowing.**

 **I'm hoping Lauren hijacks this story.**

This storey is the reel sekwel 2 my furst storey the otter sekwal didant hapen.

 **So it was an Alternate Universe. You know. I don't think I ever read the 'Fake Sequel'. I don't think I will, this one will be more than enough for brain melting.**

Im writan this becuz the nude Smash Bro gaem will be hear in oktaver.

 **Hehe, the 'Nude Smash Bros'. Are you sure you're old enough to play that, it sounds a bit mature, and not to mention going against your morals. What with playing as naked men and women.**

Thes is the firt chaptar of my storey.

 **What, it's the _first_? I could have sworn this was the fifteenth chapter.**

Oregonally i wuz guna hav Mart be the on who cums in my scole buthan I didant finesh writen this yestarday and than a noo caractor was putin the gaem today.

 **What?**

 **I'm trying, but I just can't make headsor tails of what she's saying here.**

I think its a sine frum God to maek him my bofrend in thes storey.

 **…No comment.**

 **So there is a new character, and you think it's God's way of saying you should date him? Logic = Fail.**

ALSO LAUREN U R DUM!

 **Lauren you're awesome!**

 **Woot! Team Lauren!**

AND I SAWED A PICTAR OF UR NEW GURLFREN ON THE INTRANET AND EVAN THOS SHES NOT FAT (LIEK I WAS HOPPING)

 **Do I sense a little jealousy from our homophobic 'hero'?**

 **I'm pretty sure she's in the closet and has the hots for Lauren. I'd bet all my money on it. All my ten bucks.**

SHE DOSE HAS A RELLY BIG NOES SO I THANK SHE MITE BE JEWASH!

 **What does that have to do with anything? Without Judaism your religion wouldn't even exist. _Jesus was Jewish_. So if you hate Jews then that means you also hate Jesus. So much for being a 'perfect Christian'.**

 **Honestly, I'm just happy Lauren is happy and has a new girlfriend, she deserves someone who loves her.**

I CAN SEE WY UR STIL USEN EVUL MAJAK 2 PUT LESBAN THOTS IN MY HED AND TRY TO TURD ME IN2 A LESBAN

 **Sorry, my friend, but there is no such thing as magic. You're 'lesbian thoughts' are from you and you only.**

BECUZ IM SO MUK PRITTER THAN THE GURL UR DATEN NOW!

 **You're a Pokemon. You're the Sludge Pokemon. That explains so much.**

 **Oh, please, Lauren is so much prettier than you. I've not seen either of your faces, but I can tell that already. Besides what matters is inner beauty, and, let me tell you. Sara you are fucking ugly on the inside. Like holy shit, it's like if a turd and another turd had a baby and that baby turd went and took a shit.**

BUT IT WONT WERK IM STRATE!

 **Keep telling yourself that. Maybe, one day, it'll become true.**

CHAP 1 SARAS NEW ADVENTUR

 **Alright, everyone. Time for one big collective groan.**

I was siten in my meth class and my techar Mr Sandarsan was bein reely meen.

 **It's always the teacher she has to bag on first.**

 **She's just mad cause she's an idiot and failing. Seriously, how did she even make it past grade school?**

Liek jus 2day in reel lief aksed be a queston abot wy my handwritan on my homwerk is difrant frum on my furst quiz of the scole yer (wich startad thes weak) and also wy i do relly wel on homewurk but not on the quoz.

 **Because you're a little cheater-cheater.**

I cant tel him that my parants do my homwork 4 me becuz Barak Obaba maed haven ur parrots do ur homewrok ilegal.

 **Okay, having your parents do your homework isn't illegal. It's just morally wrong. You don't learn anything from it that way, it also proves you're too dumb to be able to do your own homework.**

 **My dad would give me a good swatting if I even _tried_ to get someone else to do my schoolwork or any other kind of cheating.**

Barak Obana prolly maed that law so id fale hi scule and hav 2 get a pore persan job and liv on welfar.

 **Um, no, you're going to fail anyways. If you fail your quizzes, tests and finals than it doesn't matter if you ace homework assignments.**

 **You know, knowing how dumb Sara is sure is making me feel better about my D in American Literature last term.**

 **I'm glad she's making you feel better.**

But teh joaks on him becuz my parants r so ric that ican liv on inharatans 4evar and wil nevar be a lazey pore person

 **No. You're just going to be a lazy _rich_ person. Which won't last long because guess what the first thing college teaches you; money dries up _fast_. You've got to pay for your home, you've bills to pay, food to pay for. **

**I really hate people who flaunt and brag about their money, thinking they're so much better than everyone else because they have money. I hope Sara finds out the harsh and cruel way that reality aint that nice.**

evan if i dont graduat hi skool (wich i wil becuz im reely smart).

 **Then why do you have to have your parents to do your homework and are failing quizzes?**

 **Trust me, she aint graduating.**

Also Mr Sandarsan is blak so he prolly votad 2 Oboma

 **And the racism continues.**

 **I'm already regretting this. I'm already regretting this.**

 **Wait, wait. Hold on a second. He's _Black_. Then, going by how the first racist fic ended, what with sending America back to when slavery was legal and normal, than shouldn't he be a slave working on the plantation Sara claims to have?**

 **Spades, Spades. Please, trying to apply logic to this will only hurt you.**

 **But! It's inconsistent! It's not a proper sequel!**

and wants 2 taek munny frum my famely adn otter hard-werking job craters 2 putin Obomacar so that pore pepole wil get helth car they dont deserv becuz they didant ern it.

 **Oh, like _you_ earned any of the money you claim you'll get? **  
So aneyway Mr Sandarsan was bein meen 2 me by callen on me 2 anser a queston frum the homwork that my parants did 4 me.

 **How is that mean? That's being a teacher, that's teaching.**

Butthan alof a sudan the dore to the clasrom opaned. I thot it mite be God lik last tim

 **I'm sorry but God realized what a bitch you are and decided he was getting the Heaven out of there because fuck your shit.**

but it wasant. It was a britesh guy with blod hare who had a majek sord caled the Morondo. It was Sholk.

 **Shulk, why must it be Shulk!**  
"Sara u ned 2 blody cum with me!" he sed,

 **No, Shulk, you need to get out of there and fast. Forget about whatever mission you have. You're better than this.**

"Lauren lerned the secrete way in2 hevan wen she wuz pretendin 2 be ur frend. And she tolled Satin

 **The best fabric. The evil fabric.**

and Oboma and they concurred hevan and captared God and Jesas!

 **Not Jesas, Jesus' fourth cousin twice removed! Whatever shall we do?**

Its impassible 4 God and Jesas to turd gay becuz they cant sin but if there captared than Satin rools hevan.

 **I'm not so sure about the Jesas part. I mean, I hear he was quite friendly with those twelve men he hung around.**

U ned 2 cum

 **Please don't, I don't want to see that.**

2 Nentindo wrold agen to fined ot how 2 saev them."

 **Hello, it's _God_. Omnipotent, omni-powerful, universe creating, live giving, ultimate being to exist. Do you really think he can't just get up and walk away if he wanted to? **  
"Ok" i sed and i gotted ot of my seet.  
"SIT UR FYNE WITE A** DOWN SARA OR ILL BUSTA CAPE IN UR A**" sed Mr Sandarsan and he puled ot a gun and holded it on its sid ganestar stile.

 **Wow. Racist _and_ stereotypical. **

**And you're surprised by this _how?_**  
"No u bloddy wont u wankar (I lerned that thats in insalt in the langage they speek in Briten

 **You mean _English_ , as in the _same language spoken in America_.**

so Sholk isant gonna cal me a wankar)" Sholk sed.  
"UR KRAKEN A** BETAR GES AGEN!"

 ** _Kraken?! Where?!_**

Mr Sandarsan sed. He shat a ballet at Sholk

 **I think the question here is; did he throw a single ballet dancer, or an entire ballet recital?**

but Sholk can c the futur and he dogged it.

 **I mean, it'd be easier to dodge than a bullet.**

 **Can't imagine he's throwing them all that far either. He's throwing human beings, if he can throw them like a baseball than I'm impressed.**  
"AW HELL NAW!" Mr Sandarsan shat moar ballets

 **Whatever you do, _please_ spare _Swan Lake_!**

at Sholk butt Sholk dogged tham 2. Than we herd sirans and the polise came all over the room.

 **Finally some police! Arrest Sara, now, before she screws us all!**  
"YO F*** THE POLITE DOG!" Mr Sandarsan sed.  
"Mr Sandarsan u hav a warant ot 4 ur arest 4 rappen wite womans and 4 sellin drug" the polaris chef sed.

 **There's a chef for the North Star?**  
"ULL NEVAR TAEK ME ALIV HOMELY!" Mr Sandarsan sed.  
Mr Sandarsan gotted in2 a gunfite with the polise and they shat him ded. Than the polise laft the rome and the otter stoodants gotted ot boks 4 studey hal becuz we cant hav matt class if r matt teecher is ded.

 **I think there would be a bit more going on than that if you're teacher just got shot by the police. School would be cancelled, parents picking up the kids kind of thing.**

 **As someone studying Criminal Justice, and, more importantly, someone with common sense, I can tell you that the police wouldn't just up and leave after shooting the teacher.**

"Sara u ned 2 hurray" Sholk sed "God and Jesas stil ned 2 be saev!"

 **Yes, save Jesas. Jesus would save them, but he's on vacation right now.**

 **Disney World is far more important than this, after all.**  
"rite" i sed "also ho did u no abot God and Jesas bean captar?"

 **The Bean Captor.**  
"Well im Britesh

 **I'm fairly certain that Britain probably doesn't exist in your universe.**

and the Queen of Briten is teeming up with Harey Potar to try to maek Amerka in2 Britesh colons agen.

 ** _I'm_** **fairly certain that Queen Elizabeth doesn't give a fuck about America being a colony. It's been a few hundred years, they've gotten over it.**

Also Harey Potar tot Lauren the majek that shes usen 2 try 2 tune u in2 a lesban.

 **Lauren would have had to be a witch already before she could use magic.**

 **Leave Harry Potter out of this, it's already been fucked six ways to Sunday by _My Immortal_!**

Butt im a gud Britesh persan

 **Just because whats-his-name**

 **Adam Howden**

 **Just because Adam Howden is English doesn't mean Shulk is English. By that same logic you're applying than he's Japanese because the original voice actor is Japanese.**

who wants 2 stap the Queen and Harey Potar and Satin and Obaka and Lauren" Sholk sed

 **I've already picked my side. I'm on the Queens Team.**

 **Why does she think the Queen is evil?**

"Im prolly gunna run 4 King of Briten in the nex elecshan

 **Oh, my God. You don't have _elections_ for _royalty_! Sara how dumb can you be, haven't you seen Disney movies before? You're born into royalty, there's already a crown prince, already a next-in-line King. **

**Sara continues to be the dumbest person on this planet. I hate to say this, but, Enoby is a genius compared to her.**

 **Someone dumber than Enoby Dementia Dark'ness Way. I never thought I'd see the day.**

2 maek Briten a gud plase wer everone is Christen and we no that Amerka is betar than us.

 **What, going to make it illegal to be anything other than Christian?**

 **I don't mean to insult anyone, but, Christianity isn't the single most perfect religion to exist. It's got flaws and it can be a piece of shit at times just like any other religion.**

Also u can be my gurlfrend so that u can be Queen

 ** _SHE'S NOT EVEN BRITISH OR A LEGAL ENGLAND CITIZAN SHE CAN'T BE QUEEN!_**

 ** _Also_** **there's the British Parliament. The monarchy's don't have all the power.**

and also so everone will no ur not a lesban."

 **Isn't she still dating Cloud? Or was it Link? …Marth?**

 **I just assumed she was dating all three of them at once. But, what's one more.**  
"Ok" I sed. So Me and Sholk wented back 2 teh Smahs Manshan 4 an advenitur. Wat wil hapen next? Fined ot next cahpter!

 **Is the Smash Mansion just a skip away from the school?**

 **My brain already hurts. One chapter down, forty left to go.**


	2. A Tale of Two Robins

Sara meats teh new carectors and the oled ons.

 **She gets to meet her other three boyfriends.**

Im so gald that its satarday so i dont hav 2 be in skool.

 **We all love Saturday for that reason.**

I toled my dad that i was wory abot failen and he sad it was ok becuz he donats lotsa munny 2 my scool and can tel the prinsipol and teh skool bored that he wont donat unles my grad is chang 2 passen grad if im failen.

 **The school won't change your grade because he won't donate. I think you're underestimating the faculty and school board.**

 **Isn't Bribery a very Un-Christian sort of thing to do?**

He sed he did this for my bruther a few tims wen he wuz in hi skool and the skool alweys gived him wat he aksed.

 **Sara and her family continue to prove just how not Christian they are.**

 **I almost forgot how much I hated her brother.**

Im so hapey im not gona fale.

 **You claimed to be so smart, but the fact that you're failing says otherwise.**

 **I want to see you fail and drop out of high school. I want to see you suffer thousand-fold like you deserve.**

CHAP 2: NO PAPAL AT THE MANSHAN

 **I mean, considering this is a video game world, I'd assume there wouldn't be a papal at the mansion.**

Me and Sholk went 2 Nentendo wolrd and wer otsid the manshan.  
"U ned 2 meat al the pepole hera" Sholk sed.

 **Meat. I'm kind of hungry for a hamburger.**

"I alredy met moast of tham last tim" I sed.

 **But there's more characters now, dumdum.**

"Wel i wasant hear yet and so wer a buncha otter pepole so u ned 2 met tham" Sholk sed.

 **Logic.**

Sudanly Mark waked ot of the manshan adn ther was a gurl withim who loked kinda liek him.

 **I know of a Marth, but not a Mark.**

 **And time for Sara to have a new girlfriend.**

She wuz relly pritty and had long bloo hare.  
"Hi agen Sara" March sed "this is my sitar Lucina."

 **I'm fairly certain that's not a sitar. But, I'm not musical genius so I might be wrong.**

 **Wait. Isn't Lucina a descendant of Marth.**

"Hi Lucina im Sara" I sed "ur relly pritty."

 **I'm betting Lucina is going to be the Lauren replacement here.**

"Tanks r pritty 2" Lucina sed. Also Mark and Lucinas dad wasant Snaek.

 **You mean all this time it wasn't Snake? Gasp! Who would have thunk it!**

It wuz sum bloo-hared guy who got beated up by Capten Failcan

 **Failcan. Captain Failcan.**

(who i gess is the badguy of there gaems).

 **I'm not much of a Nintendo person, the most I've played is Mario. But, I'm _fairly_ certain that Captain Falcon isn't a Fire Emblem character like Marth and Lucina. Plus, her dad's Chrom, right? Right?**

 **Uh, I think so. Chrom is the father of Lucina and the descendant of Marth.**

C im doen reserk of thes caractors.

 **Clearly. Reserk. But no research it seems.**

I remambered last tim i wuz otsid the manshan and meeted a gurl and she cal me pritty.  
"Ur not a lesban, r u?" I sed.

 **Leave Samus alone!**

"No ima Christen!" Lucina seemd made that i acused her of bein a lesban.

 **Pretty sure Christianity isn't a thing in the world of Fire Emblem.**

"Thats grate. Im sorey i akused u of bein a lesban" I sed.

 **Ugh, I'm already feeling my ears bleed from all of this.**

"Its ok i no u ned 2 be carefol or lesbans will rap u" Lucina sed,

 **I wish we could put up gifs on here. Because I have this gif that expresses just how I feel towards that statement more than words can.**

"butt i cant be a lesban becuz i hav a bofrend his naem is Roban."

 **Ever heard of a thing called a beard. Oh, and bisexuality?**  
"O ya that remineds me i hav a gurlfrend now her naem is also Roben. The 2 Robans r twin brothur an sistar butt there parants wernt vary kreatev with naems. We cal them Goy Roben and Gurl Roben so taht it isant confusen" Mark sed

 **I can't even tell. Are these actual Nintendo characters or Sara being an idiot.**

 **I'm more shocked over the fact that Marth got a girlfriend when he was I'd assume dating Sara. Did they break up over the time between this and last story.**

"also sens i hav a difrant gurlfrend we cant dat."

 **Because that is so much more important.**  
"Thats ok Sholk is my bofrend now" I sed.

 **It bothers me so much that they knew each other for five minutes and are dating.**

 **In the words of Elsa and Kristoff; You can't marry someone you just met. That applies to dating too.**  
"Grate" Mart sed.

 **Cheese Grate.**

I new Lucina and me wode be grate frends. Adn weall wented in2 manshan 2 meat everone eels.

 **Meeting eels. I hope they shock you.**

Tha new pepole in teh Manshan wer intrestin. I meated Lucinas bofrend Buy Roban and Marks gurlfrend Gorl Roban.

 **Okay so I went and googled them. Same character, just the player can choose to be boy or girl. Should have figured that was the case.**

Ther was Mageman who had a canen on his arm liek Samas so maybee hes Samas litol bruther

 **Megaman was my favorite when I was a kid. But, come on, he's not related to Samus at all.**

(hoapfely he isant gay).

 **Well, there's Bass and there Protoman.**

 **I always liked him with Roll. But, shippers will differ in opinions.**

Ther was Roselena who loked alot liek Peech. Ther was also Viloger and Wifit Tranner and ther wer boy an girl vershans of bothof them. Ther was Pakman and Grenigga who wer poakmons

 **Um, Pakman isn't a Pokemon.**

 **Who's Grenigga?**

so they beleeved in evilushon and not God so i didant maek frends with them.

 **And Sara clearly never watched or played Pokemon before in her life. Pokemon Evolution is a bit different from actual Evolution.**

 **They believe in God. His name is Arceus, and he's actually been seen, physically interacted, and spoken to people.**

Ther was the Mi Fitters and ther were three of tham with difrant wepons. Ther was Pollutena who is an angle liek Pete butt shes his bos or sumthin so i gess shes a moar impotent angle. And ther was Litol Mike who is a boxcar. Ther miteof ben otter pepole 2 but the gaem isnt relees yet so idont no abot tham if ur reeden this aftar the gaem is ot pritend i sed the otter pepole wer there. I also notesed al the otter pepole frum b4 wer there. Ther wer sum difrances liek Icke was moar musklar now (maybee he was sad that Lauren was lyen 2 him al along wen tehy wer daten

 **Bisexuality is a thing my friend.**

 **The idea of seeing him really muscular is kind of scary.**

and she was reely a lesban so he werked ot alot becuz thats how reel mans deel with sadnas. Thats the resin hes mor musklar in thes storey).

 **…I, as a real man, take offense to that statement.**

Sudanly Mastar Hanned flyed up.

 **Who's ready for an epic high-five?**

"Sara ur bak" he didant seem hapey 2 see me

 **I WONDER WHY.**

becuz hes a jurk who lissans 2 teh librul medea and beleevs al teh gud thins i do r ron.

 **Because they are you idiot.**

"Do u stil hav my paparwerk frum last tim" I sed.

 **I'm surprised she even managed to fill out paperwork right.**

"No i throwed it ot becuz idont liek u" Mister Han sed.  
"Ur Meen!" I sed.

 **Pot calling kettle black.**

"Its ok I new thes wode hapaned becuz ican c the futur so I alredy filed ot ur paparwerk agen 4 u" Sholk sed "u jus ned 2 sine it."

 **Now, I don't do paperwork often. But, don't you have to fill it out yourself or something?**

"Yay" I sed. I sined the paparwerk and ther was noting Mastar Hen cold do 2 kep me otta tha Manshan.

 **Can't he just, I don't know, ban you?**

 **He is the head of the household. I'd assume he had that kind of authority.**

"Ucan shar a rome with Lucina i gess" Matterhorn sed.  
"Grate!" I sed.

 **Sewer Grate.**

"Cum with me" Lucina sed.

 **No, thank you.**

So we wented 2 her room wichwas also my room now. I new theens wode be grate and id be able to saev God and Jesas.

 **I guess Jesus is still on vacation. Maybe Satan's vacaying with him.**

 **I'm convinced God is just having a really long poker night with Satin and Obama. Because, honestly, God is God and isn't some damsel in distress.**


	3. One Falcon, Two Falcons, Four Falcons

CHAP 3: SUMTHIN IS RON

 **What's a Weasley doing here?**

Sara fites a battal with Capten Falkne butt thins dont go accordion 2 plane.

 **Well, time to find a new plane then.**

I see sum libruls r hear 2 say bad thins abot my storey agen.

 **It's not that they're liberals, it's that they're smart people of varying religions and ethnics who like Super Smash Bros, can read, and can recognize you for the bitch you are.**

U libruls sholdnt doo that butt i thenk moast pepole who say my storey is bad r bean pade by Barak Obema (prolly with taxpayar dolers, 2)

 ** _Why_** **would Obama even care enough about your story to pay people to flame it?**

 **She's just too full of herself.**

too maek me lok bad.

 **Honey, you do that job well enough all on your own.**

Jus remamber that evan tho ur getan alota munny now ur stil gona go2 hell wen u die becuz of this.

 **I've said this before and I'll say this again; Pot calling the kettle black.**

Also 2moro is laber day so i get a tree day weakand.

 **Wouldn't a Tree Day make more sense on Earth Day?**

Tahts grate, butt i maye hav treble updat thes storey 2moro becuz on my mom wants me to leev the hose and hane ot with on of my frends 2moro wile my dads at werk.

 **It is healthy and important to get out of the house and hang out with your friends instead of locking yourself in your room all day. The human body needs sunlight.**

 **Pot. Meet Kettle.**

 **…I never claimed to be human.**

 **You're right, you're not human. You're a gremlin.**

Maybee shes planen sumthin for my birtday

 ** _Or_** **she just wants you out of the house and doing something useful.**

(witch is wendsday! Im so exited! Im gona be fiften yers odd).

 **You're plenty odd enough.**

CHAP 3: SOMETHEN IS RONG

 **Is it Rong or Ron. Make up your mind.**

I was sleapen in Me and Lucinas bed

 **Wait, is there only one bed?**

 **You sure aren't helping to make yourself looking straight when you're writing them sharing a bed for no reason.**

wen sudanly the lodspekar in the rome startad talken with Mastur Hands vois.

 **How does he even speak when he has no mouth? Or vocal cords? That is the real question we should all be wondering.**

"Sara u ned 2 cum 2 teh arina 2 fite Capten Falken" Mastar Honda sed.

 **Oh, hi Honda. What happened to Master Hand?**

 **Master Hand up and left. He was sick of Sara's bullshit last story, he's not dealing with it this one.**

Me and Lucina waked up.

 **Just waked up. No details. It was like a switch; flip it they're awake.**

"U ned 2 fite Capton Futon?"

 **Isn't she fighting Capten Falken? Leader of Tires?**

 **I guess Capton Futon of the Bedding Brigade is teaming up with the Tire Army.**

Lucina sed "u ned to be carfol Capten Falcin is dangaros. He beeted up my fathur and alos me and my bruther and the Robans and Iek neded 2 teem up lotsa tims in r gaems to stop his evul planes."

 **Oh, no. Not the evil planes. Whatever shall we do?**

"Its ok" ised "i hav powars frum God that i can us 2 defet him."

 **I'm assuming your powers never left.**

 **Ugh, just, ugh.**

"tahts cool" Lucina sed.

 **If someone had powers from God, I think it would warrent something a little more than a 'That's cool'.**  
So i wented 2 the areena 2 fit Capital Falcone.

 **Capital Falcone is in this too? Jesus Christ its Three on One, how is that fair?**

It wuz a 1-on-1 fite

 **No. It's a Three-on-One fight. Can't you count? There's Capital Falcone, Capten Falken and Capton Futon.**

on teh fecal defenestration stag tahts teh stag withot anethin expect the flor 2 standon. Wen the mach beganed Capten Falken runed up2 me.

 **Go, Falken! Go! Kick her ass!**  
"FALKIN..." he sed. I new he wuz gona us his Folcan Pinch atak witch wold reely hurt me if I didant us my powars frum God 2 activat my final smosh.

 **That should be considered cheating!**

So i tred 2 do that BUTT NOTING HAPANED!

 **It's a true miracle! God really is looking out for us!**  
"... PONCH!" Kappa Vulcan sed. I wuz hit by teh atak and flyed of the stag and lots 1 of my liefs. I repared on a platfoam abov the stag butit vaneshed.

 **I am so happy that she's going to get owned in this, so, fucking, happy.**  
"ONO!" I sed "HOW CANI WIN THES FITE WITHOT MY GOD POWARS!"

 **I don't know. Actually fight instead of relying on something you did nothing to earn?**

"Dont giv up Sara!" Lucina sed "I beleev in u!"

 **Stop ruining Lucina.**  
"Ya I beleev in u 2" Sholk sed "defeet taht bluddy wankar Capton Falcan."

 **There's a _fourth_ Cap'? Man, where do they keep coming from?**

 **Shulks fake British accent is killing me.**

Sudanly a basbol bat apared on the stag and I garbed it.

 **Well. It was nice while it lasted.**

I did that theen wer u start glowen with the basbol bat and than hit reely hard. That cause Capten Falken 2 fly of the stag and los a lief so we wer both evan.

 **Why was Falken on a stag? Was he like, I don't know, trying to mimic Santa or something?**

Than I ussed mor items to keep up with him until we both onely had 1 lief left. Sudanly, a smash bell apared.

 **PLEASE I BEG OF YOU LET HIM WIN.**  
"MWA HA HA!" Captan Falcan sed "Im gona us thes 2 beet u!"

 **Do it! Win!**  
He startad hitten the Smash Bal 2 try 2 getit to brake. Butthan a fan apared

 **Dues Ex fucking Machina.**

and i throwed it to knock Capten Falcen away frum the smash baal and braked it myslef. I wuz finaly abel 2 us my finale smash witch i did and it mad me tun in2 an angle liek b4 and I noked Capton Falkan of the stag agen and wan the mach.

 **Okay everyone, try not to rage too much over the sheer bullshit of this battle.**

 **But I want to go totally ballistic over it. It's not fair. Futon, Falcone and Fulcan didn't even get a mention.**  
"Yay u 1" Lucina and Sholk runned up 2 me wen the fite was ovar.

 **It was rigged.**

"Ya but theres treble!" I sed "my God powars r gon!"

 **Good Riddance.**  
"Ono! That must be becuz God is captar by Satin" Lucina sed.

 **I'm pretty sure God wasn't captured by Satin. He's just in a fabric shop and can't decide between all the many satin sheets.**  
"Bluddy Hall!"

 **My ears! They bleed!**

Sholk sed "who had u defeet Satin and saev God and Jesas withot ur god powars!"

 **I have a feeling she's getting new powers anyways.**  
"I dont no ill hav 2 thenk of sumthin" I sed.

 **Yeah. Use that brain you claim to have.**

Sudanly tho a reely big evul guy flyed up. It wuz the evul guy frum the end of the vido that shoed that Sholk wode be in Smash Broas.

 **Metal Face, right?**

I dont no wat his naem is or wat he loks liek, butt if u no who he is than he loks exectly liek his dose in Sholks gaem.

 **What. The fuck? You're putting in a character you don't know the name or appearance of? How lazy can you be!**

 **Very lazy as you should know.**

Al i no is taht he is relly big (becuz he has a big shado) and hecan fly.

 **Word of advice; don't put in characters you know absolutely nothing about. Makes you look like an even bigger idiot than you usually are.**  
"Ono! Its teh bad guy frum my gam!" Sholk sed.

 **Nobody cares.**

Accept he sed the bad guys naym becuz he new it.

 **Give me an L. Give me an A. Give me a Z and give me a Y. What's that spell? Lazy. La-a-azy!**  
"MwaHaHa! Kween Lazerbath

 **Lazerbath. What an awesome name.**

and Harey Potar sent me 2 bluddy captar Sara so that Lauren can rap her!"

 **I wanna hear Lauren rap. I bet she can drop some sick beats.**

The Bad Guy sed.  
"Ur a bluddy wankar!" Sholk sed.

 **Uuuugh. Someone. Please. Get me some earplugs or ducktape. Either I stop hearing or Shulk stops speaking.**  
"No ur a bluddy wankar!" the bad guy sed becuz they wer both Britesh.

 ** _NEITHER_** **of them are British! Shulk is from Colony 9 and I don't know where the hell Metal Face is from. But, neither or British! The voice actor may be, but the character isn't!**

Shark runed at teh badguy and tred 2 hit him with the Tornado sord butt the badguy noked the majak sord awey and then hit Sholk 2 nok him awey in a difrant director.

 **This could, possibly, just possibly, be a very interesting fight. But the spelling and complete lack of detail make it agonizing to read.**

Than Lucina tred 2 fite him butt he beet her 2. I new if i didant do sumthin the badguy wode win soi runed ovar and grabed the Monsanto frum the grond and hit the badguy a buncha tims withit.

 **Sara shouldn't even be _able_ to wield the _Monado_. Only Shulk can properly use it. Yet of course here she is breaking the rules of the game to fit her own stupid way.**

"Stop doen that u wankar!" he sed. Butt son it wuz cleer i wode beet him so he gived up and flyed awey.

 **Of course, because _Sara_ is capable of beating him when two trained and veteran fighters can't. **

**Logic = FAILED.**

Lucina and Sholk gotted up and I gived Sholk his sord bak.  
"Ono so the bad guy from my gaem is teemin up with all teh otter evul pepole! This is bluddy turible!" Sholk sed.

 **No shit, Sherlock!**

"I no rite!" Lucina sed "we ned 2 thenk of sumthin."

 **I know, maybe instead of just goofing off you should have started making a plan of attack when you first got here.**

"Maybe wecan thenk easer if we go get sum fode.

 **They are terrible at this.**

Ucan breen ur bofrend and ur brothar and ur brothars gurlfrend" I sed.

 **Because let's make this as Hetero as possible to hide the fact that I'm gay or bi.**

"Ok" Lucina sed.  
So Lucina and Me and Sholk and Mart and the 2 Robans wented 2 chikfela

 **I ate there before; we have one on campus. I'm sorry for those who like it but damn I find the food disgusting.**

2 talk abot wat we shold do 2 fite the evul pepole. Also we donated extar munny 2 tha chickfela so they cold stop teh gay ajenda.

 **I'm pretty sure all that money did was go to some other thing.**


End file.
